


Freeman's Voice

by 69_420_coolman



Category: Half-Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69_420_coolman/pseuds/69_420_coolman
Summary: Gordon has a lot he wants to say.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Freeman's Voice

The G-Man dropped Gordon off in the train heading to City 17. He wanted to ask so many questions, but he did not.

Barney saved Gordon from being brought to Nova Prospekt. He wanted to thank him, and hug him, and cry, but he did not.

Alyx saved Gordon from the Combine. He wanted to thank her, and ask questions, but he did not.

Kleiner gave Gordon the HEV V. He wanted to thank him, and hug him as well, but he did not.

Barney gifted Gordon his faithful crowbar. He wanted to thank him, and wish him luck, but he did not.

A rebel gave Gordon the airboat. He wanted to thank her, and wish her the best of luck, but he did not.

A Vortigaunt attached a pulse gun to the airboat. He wanted to thank them, and apologize for what he did to their species twenty years ago, but he did not.

Judith welcomed Gordon to Black Mesa East. He wanted to thank her, but he did not.

Eli complimented Gordon on how he looked like he didn't age. He wanted to thank him, compliment him back, and apologize for taking so long to get back to him, but he did not.

Alyx gifted Gordon the Gravity Gun. He wanted to thank her and give her a gift in return, but he did not.

Father Grigori gifted Gordon the shotgun. He wanted to thank him and ask him what happened, but he did not. 

The rebel Leon gave Gordon the buggy with the Tau Cannon attached. He wanted to thank him, but he did not.

Colonel Odessa Cubbage gave Gordon the RPG. He wanted to thank him, but he did not.

The rebel Lazlo died in front of Gordon's eyes. He wanted to say something to help Lazlo's friend feel better, but he did not.

A Vortigaunt gave Gordon the Bug-Bait. He wanted to thank him, but he did not.

Gordon had discovered that Judith was a spy who was working for Dr. Breen. When he met up with her, he wanted to scream and yell at her, but he did not.

Gordon watched as Judith took Eli and teleported the both of them away to an unknown place, leaving him and Alyx. He wanted to cry and yell, but he did not.

Gordon teamed up with Barney to shut down the Combine suppression field in City 17. He wanted to say how glad he was to be Barney's friend, but he did not.

Gordon finally saw Dr. Breen. He wanted to yell, scream, and cry at him for betraying all of humanity, for becoming what he became, but he did not.

Gordon destroyed the Combine reactor, killing Dr. Breen. He wanted to rejoice and cheer, but he did not.

The G-Man froze time and took Gordon back into stasis, leaving Alyx behind to die in the explosion. He wanted to cry and yell at The G-Man, but he did not. He could not.

The G-Man left Gordon in stasis. He could not do anything anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Leon, btw, is the rebel you meet at the end of chapter 6 of hl2


End file.
